Force
by SingingMisery
Summary: What good is a virgin sacrifice without the virgin?


Title: Force

Pairing: Angeal/Zack

Warnings: Rape, angst, general unpleasantness

Notes: Well hello again. It's been a while. I haven't really been doing anything lately because my grandmother died. It was saddening, but I am getting back into the rhythm of things. Which brings me to this story. It was orginally a prompt on the Star Trek meme, but I decided to twist it to my liking.

_The crew is on a mission and the locals decide to lock them all up together and sacrifice a virgin. Chekov is the only virgin of the group so they have until sunrise to deflower him and keep him safe. There is a willing volunteer (identity up to the author) but since they are in one big cell, everyone is going to hear..._

As I said, I just twisted it to my liking. :)

Beta: The fantastic Etrix/Etrixan

* * *

It had been a mindlessly simple mission. A few days spent in a conservative village, convincing the leaders that ShinRa was acting in their best interest. Sephiroth was the logical choice to go, a famous SOLDIER that the whole world had heard of. Genesis and Angeal were sent along as well, equally famed, as a gesture of good faith.

Their first mistake was Angeal bringing Zack along. The teen had been thrilled and determined to make his mentor proud. His blue eyes took in every aspect of the new landscape, awed by the change of scenery. This place was nothing like Midgar, tall sky-scrapers were replaced by rustic houses sprawled over a green field and the whole village was overshadowed by a tall temple. A large percentage of the population of this place was of Wuitaian descent, which showed in the decor and mannerisms of the people. Curious, people came out to stare enquiringly at the newcomers. A few murmurs rose up when Zack was seen, but nothing clear could be heard.

Finally, the team arrived at the base of the temple. A group of important looking people dressed in traditional-looking garb were waiting. A tea of some sort was passed along. Sephiroth sniffed at inquisitively, but drank it with a shrug, indicating the others should do it as well. Angeal really wasn't sure when things had gone wrong, but one of the men cried out. Then, Zack suddenly had a guard at his back, a sharp knife aimed at his throat. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were given the order to drop their weapons, an order they were all too ready to comply with. The group of guards was large and there was no point in engaging in a fight now. Silently, the three Firsts agreed that they would wait until later to escape. It seemed like the most logical choice. Next thing they knew, they were all locked inside a dark, cement cell. Nothing was said as Zack traced idle patterns with his fingers in the dust, embarrassed he had got them in this mess. Genesis, unwilling to sit by, tried to break the bars on the door. But only succeeded in making himself tired. Now Sephiroth was sure something was wrong. The bars would have been easy for a First to pry open.

Later, a woman who Sephiroth recognized was a priestess by her garb, stood by the door. She was followed closely by a younger girl who studied the outsiders with horrified fascination. The woman cleared her throat importantly, looking haughty. "Which one of you is the leader?" Her voice was cold and distinct.

Sephiroth stood, green eyes equally cold. "I am. General Sephiroth of ShinRa. If you do not release us, you will be in direct violation of..."

"I do not care for your rules, General Sephiroth of ShinRa." The priestess interrupted. "ShinRa has sent him to us in time for the festival."

Now the general was confused, but not showing it. "I'm afraid I do not understand wh..."

Again, the woman interrupted. She pointed at Zack, who's face paled slightly. "Him. He is an untouched one. Our gods demand a virgin sacrifice. What other reason would you bring him with you?"

There was a nasty silence. Zack had gone completely pale now, eyes anguished. Angeal stood, eyes furious. "If you do this...There is nothing that will stop your village from being razed to the ground. If you let us go know, we'll go. You'll never hear from us again." His voice shook slightly.

The woman shook her head, eyes condescending. "The only wrath I fear is that of the gods. Our people have discovered a tasteless drug that suppresses the effects of the Mako for a short time. It was in the tea you drank this morning. You will not be able to escape, let alone fight us. We will sacrifice him at sunrise, and use his blood as a gift. We can't let you leave until then." With that said, she turned and strode out. Her assistant shot them a look that could only be called pitying. Then, a door slammed behind them.

Zack sat down on the floor, eyes wide and unbelieving. His breathing sped up, as his gaze wildly shifted from wall to wall. Angeal, recognizing the signs of an impending panic attack, slid beside his student. "Puppy, shhh, just breathe. You'll be okay, we're going to get you out of here, okay?" Usually, he didn't indulge himself by initiating any physical contact, but this time he wrapped his arms around Zack. The teen hid his face in Angeal's chest, shamed by the tears that had begun to fall. He softly whispered the same message over and over again, brokenly: 'I don't wanna die.'

Angeal shot a look to Sephiroth then Genesis, his eyes holding the same message they had all begun to realize.

_There was no way out. _

Later, Angeal still had his arm slung over Zack's shoulder, providing comfort. The second had calmed down considerably, and was also studying the walls, looking for a means of escape. Genesis was counting the tiles of their prison. _87 up, 23 down, 92 up, 50 down. _Sephiroth was quiet, breathing calm as he contemplated several escape plans. Right now, their main concern was keeping Zack safe. An surprise attack would be unwise, especially with their lack of enhancements. He wasn't sure if the priestess was serious, but he was quite unwilling to take that chance. Out of his darkest consciousness, an idea floated up. He snagged it, eyes widening slightly. It was dangerous, and left a lot of potential for disaster and hurt, but it looked like their only choice. If his internal clock was anything to go by, it would only be a few hours until sunrise. They didn't have much time.

He glanced at Angeal, tilting his head idly to the side. His friend untangled himself from Zack, who jerked awake from his light doze. With a caress of the dark spikes, Zack settled back down. Angeal stood, walking over to sit down next to Sephiroth so they could talk quietly. He stared at Zack, his face drawn. "I can't lose him, Seph." The teen turned over again, face innocent in his sleep. "I just can't."

Sephiroth flicked his emerald eyes between Angeal and Zack. He hated to suggest this but he'd considered all the possibilities and this was the only way. "Angeal, I have an idea." The look of hope was almost painful. Slowly, he explained.

A range of emotions flickered over Angeal's face. Blankness, shock, anger, and fear. "Seph," he hissed, "I can't _do_ that. I would rather..."

"I know. But the other option is far worse." Angeal turned his head away, jaw clenched. "This is something you need to do," the General concluded.

The large warrior watched Zack sleeping. Sephiorth had never seen him look so obviously fearful. Uncertainly, he rubbed his face. Finally, he rolled his shoulders. He stood again, moving slowly. Genesis watched from his place along the wall, looking like he understood. After all...

_What good was a virgin sacrifice, without the virgin?_

Gently, Angeal shook Zack awake. The teen looked around blurrily, not entirely sure where he was for a moment. Then he remembered and closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. Angeal soothingly petted his student's hair, hand trembling. Zack clued into this, face confused. "Angeal, what's the matter?"

"Zack...do you trust me?" He had to ask, had to be reassured.

Zack was even more confused, rendered hesitant by the odd question. "Of course I do, Angeal. I don't trust anyone more than you."

Another knife to the heart. Angeal nodded, trying to be strong. "if I told you we could get out safely, would you be okay with that?"

Zack still didn't get it, his innocent blue eyes staring at Angeal in the dim light. "What do you have in mind?"

Angeal steadied himself, grasping Zack's wrists and pulling him so he was straddling the SOLDIER's lap. Zack allowed himself to be positioned, his body compliant. Only when Angeal reached for the zipper of the uniform's pants did he move, did he understand. "No," his voice was soft with shame and fright. "I c-cant..."

Angeal didn't let him finish the statement. If he stopped now, he would lose Zack forever. He drew the teen to his chest again, fingers pressing to Zack's neck. "I'm sorry, puppy. But this is the only way."

Genesis and Sephiroth were wisely quiet, but their presence was not forgotten. Zack gave them one miserable look before turning back to Angeal. His mentor was a wall of safety and comfort. This would change everything. A wave of terror swept through him. His breathing sped up again as he shifted. Angeal was patient, remorse making his movements slow.

Zack shook his head when Angeal tried to remove his shirt. "Let me keep it. Please?" The First nodded, making quick work of Zack's pants instead. Zack went crimson with shame, burying his head in Angeal's neck again. "I can't..."

Angeal paused, forcing out words he'd never once thought he would say to any of his students, especially not to Zack. To save Zack's life, he reminded himself. "Zack. You need to spread your legs." Somewhere, in the panicked brain, the order registered. With a slight movement, Zack did as he was told, silken legs widening. Angeal rested his hand on the small of his back, as if he was trying to calm a skittish animal. Taking a steadying breath, he slipped his hand down, caressing over warm curved skin. A small bottle landed next to him and Zack started at the sound. Angeal picked it up and was grateful for the small tube of lotion that only Genesis would carry into a hostile situation. Snapping the lid open, he slicked his fingers with the sweet smelling liquid. Zack, his grip tightening, started to shake slightly. "Zack, I need you to keep breathing normally, no matter what."

His student started to nod, but his shaking impaired even that simple movement. Angeal parted him as tenderly as possible, and rubbed one finger over his student's entrance. Zack jumped at the contact, panic increasing nearly ten-fold. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home.

Angeal watched this, concern turning to his own panic. If Zack did not relax, this would cause him insurmountable pain. The fingers of his clean hand found pressure points on Zack's body, forcing the physical effects of the fear away. "Puppy, remember what I said. Breathe, okay?"

Zack flinched at the nickname. He didn't want Angeal to be nice about this. He wanted to be able to forget all about this when he got home. Pretend this was a stranger touching him in this way. But his mentor was the same patient, reassuring man as always. Slowly, Zack took a deep breath. And another. And another. Angeal's finger was still tracing his most intimate place, and with a weak nod the finger breached him.

It hurt. Angeal would tell by the tensing of his student, his shoulders stiffening, that it hurt. He wished he could be patient, and gentle, and slow, but they were running out of time. Zack was too tight for even one finger, let alone two. And all the protective emotions Angeal thought he was doing so well to ignore clawed up his throat. He whispered softly in Zack's ear, his tone of voice reaching Zack even if his words didn't. The tension loosened slightly, and Zack had a little more room to give now. A second finger was slipped inside and the two began to stretch and prepare the teen. And Zack was making noises now, little whimpers of pain every so often, quiet, like they were trying to be suppressed.

Zack's head jerked down when the fingers were removed. Angeal unzipped his pants, forcing himself to become aroused. It was too easy. How many times had he imagined his student like this? Now that it was a reality, it was all he could do to keep himself from being sick. Zack's eyes widened and with a noise of distress, he tried to jerk away. Angeal held him tight, guiding the teen's head to his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't need to look. I'll take care of you." He repeated the same phrases over again. "I'll take care of you."

He entered as gently as he could, but Zack still cried out in pain. He could feel the wave upon wave of hurt, embarrassment, and terror rolling off his student. It wasn't fair. Zack was too young, too innocent for such a thing to happen. Still, Angeal pressed inside, inch by inch. He realized that the side of his neck was wet. He paused, hearing the same word muttered over and over again, brokenly. The knife in Angeal's heart twisted so painfully that he nearly couldn't breathe.

Zack was crying for his mother.

He could feel, rather than see, Sephiroth and Genesis move toward them, concerned. He waved them off, hiding Zack carefully against his body. He forced himself to finish, orgasm short and unpleasant. He tried to incite a reaction from Zack, hand slipping between them to cup the flaccid organ. But the teen was far too terrified and upset for even his teenage hormones to take over. Angeal withdrew, nearly crying himself when he saw the blood staining his cock and pubic hair. Despite his upmost care, Zack had still bled.

_Looks like the gods got their wish anyways._

Zack was still avoiding eye contact, his whole body deflated. He kept Genesis and Sephiroth in his sight, looking like he was afraid that it wasn't over and now they wanted a turn. Angeal shook his head, pressing his hand to the hollow in Zack's neck. Instantly, the teen slumped into unconsciousness, head lolling backwards. Angeal re-dressed him, hands unable to stop shaking. Sephiroth and Genesis didn't say anything, unable to find the right words.

Angeal spent the hour before the first ray of dawn wondering if things would ever be the same.

* * *

Reviews? They make me happy.


End file.
